E is for Errors
by IvyNyx
Summary: What if a computer error made Carlos fail? Drabbly, short, weird, one-shot.


I don't own any of the recognizable places or characters. This story is part of a series that is called Descendants A-Z and is cross posted (always under "IvyNyx").

Disregards the movie; follows Isle of the Lost starting right after they leave the market. Let's pretend they don't all go to Carlos's tree house before their adventure, he just gets the thing to show them.

* * *

"Lets go to my tree house" Carlos said

"You have a tree house?" Mal said

"Course, didn't expect me to actually _live_ with the bitch did you?"

"Uhm, yeah it's your mother!" Mal said

"Oh hell no, you live with mommy dearest. I am not tolerating that abusive psycho one second longer than I have to."

The four of them trooped into the woods along side Hell Hall. Mal froze when she saw the building in the tree. "How old were you when you made that?"

"Six through sixteen" Carlos smirked "Come on, it has electric and running water" Carlos shimmied up his rope ladder and through the hatch waiting for the rest to climb up.

"Holy shit, Dude." Jay said

"What he said" Mal agreed

"Kitchen, bathroom and everything else room." Carlos said point at the two back corners before making a sweeping gesture of the rest of the house.

"Fuck. No wonder you got shoved up a grade. Why not just graduate and get it over with" Jay asked

"I ain't showing those losers my lair besides I have friends in this grade" he smirked at them waiting for someone to protest that they weren't friends.

"Okay, next question, why are you not losing your nerdy little shit over this Evie?" Mal asked.

"Already seen it, the night of the howler, when someone put in that sky light" She said pointing to the small round hole in the roof.

They hung out for the rest of the night, mostly planning what evil misdeeds they would pull at school the next day.

"De Vil, Dr Facilier wants to see you after classes today" Professor Rattigan told him.

"Awesome, what'd you do" Jay asked from his side

"Dunno, I make sure my stuff isn't traceable to me." Carlos said.

"Ah De Vil, come in, come in." Dr Facilier greeted Carlos bit his tongue, he hated the shadow man.

"Whats up?" he asked feigning disinterest.

"We need to discuss your grades. Despite being one of the brighter youths here, our system shows your grades won't permit you to advance a grade with your current classmates."

Carlos froze, that wasn't possible. He kept his grades as close to the top as he could without being in danger of being moved up.

"That's bullshit. My grades are just as horrible as everyone elses."

Facilier turned the screen outlining his progress and Carlos resisted the urge to smash the machine. None of that was correct, no point in arguing, he'd figure out another way to get even.

"What ever, so I get to do this grade over, no big deal. Gives me an extra six hours a day to nap since I already know it all." With that Carlos stood and walked out, he thought about going to find his friends and decided plotting was more important. He went to his tree house and bit back a groan when his friends were already there waiting for him.

"So what'd the shadow creep want?" Jay asked again.

"Just telling me I failed the grade because their systems suck." Carlos said "I'll get even later, by the end of next year I'll catch back up with you guys."

"You don't sound too upset." Mal observed.

"No point, not like I can change it now." Carlos said. "I'm gonna go get my chores done, meet you in the market in an hour to pillage?"

Three heads nodded as he slipped back out of his tree house.

"What the hell, he can't fail!" Jay said the minute Carlos was gone.

"He won't. I'll fix it tomorrow." Evie said

"How?" Mal asked

"It's a computer system, not that hard to adjust to my needs" Evie said with her half smile.

"Okay, so this was basically a waste of our lives, wanna go get a head start on Carlos?"

Two heads nodded and they headed off to pillage anything that the market hadn't nailed down.

The next morning Evie feigned illness to get out of Madame Gothatels class. She took her bag and ran to the bathroom. She stood on the toilet so she could hoist herself up to sit on one of the ceiling beams, with practiced ease she used her beat up laptop to tap into the schools mainframe. Looking over Carlos's record she noticed things had been changed recently, she undid the changes before setting a password so no one could edit them again. As the bell for the end of class rang she powered off her lap top and went to wait outside Carlos's class. He never showed up.

At the end of the day she waited out by the fountain for Mal and Jay, she hadn't seen Carlos all day.

"Hey Eve, you seen Carlos today?"

"No I waited for him after first to tell him I fixed his little problem but he never showed up."

"To the tree house!" Mal said, mocking a battle charge.

Sure enough Carlos was laying on his couch in the tree house sound asleep.

Jay walked over and pulled his shoulder, making the small boy fall off the couch and wake with a start.

"What the hell! I'm trying to sleep here!" Carlos complained.

"Now your not" Jay answered with a shrug.

"I fixed your grades, and your absence from today" Evie told him

"What, how? I spent half the night trying to crack the system!"

"Really? I broke it earlier in the year, my laptop registers like one of the teachers now." Evie smirked, it was rare someone was better than Carlos at tech.

"Thank you! Round of coffee, my treat." Carlos smiled while getting up, the other three followed him out of the tree house and into the Market, their quartet of evil intact for another school year.


End file.
